


Under The Red Hood and Into The Future.

by BunnyJess



Series: The Red Warriors [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: About Time, Angst, Batman is a good Dad, Gen, Guns, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Someone make these men talk, Violence, how Batman accepts the Red Warriors, joker gets what he deserves, the way UtrH should have ended!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: What would happen if Under The Red Hood ended differently. What would happen if Batman managed to pull that trigger? Why can't these two men just admit they love each other!





	Under The Red Hood and Into The Future.

The crack of three high calibre shots rang through the neighbourhood. Bruce slumped to the floor, blood splattered over his armour, but it wasn’t his. Given the choice of losing Jason again or, killing Joker. Well the choice was simple but it was still a choice he never wanted to make. The large handgun Jason had tossed to him fell out of his hand and hit the wooden floor with a dull thud. Two in the chest and one in the head, that’s what they always said wasn’t it?

        Jason closed in on Bruce, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you B! You’ll never know how much this means to me!” His voice cracked as the pent up emotions finally broke free. He’d not been able to finish the clown off himself. The clown could always get into his head and make him feel like that broken 15 year old Robin all over again. He could make Jason flinch as if the crow bar was coming down with just a look or a choice word. ‘A or B’ always rang in his head when faced with that too large red smile. Bruce uttered the quietest words Jason had ever heard “But how can I come back from this? I’m not supposed to kill. It’s too easy.”

Jason pulled away slightly and tilted his father’s head up so their eyes met, “You don’t have to anymore, but Joker had to go. You know it, I know it, fuck, everyone knows it! But that doesn’t mean you have to carry on now, I can do that, I can be that person for you Bruce!” Jason could see the cogs starting to turn again inside Bruce’s mind. “You go back to being you, fighting crime with that fresh Robin and I’ll go back to controlling the underground for now.”

“But when I come across someone that I know shouldn’t be allowed to continue, like Crane or Strange, what do I do then? I can’t lose my control!”

        Jason chuckled whilst pulling back on the red helmet that defined his new persona. “B, you only need to call me. I can be what you can’t and I can take that burden. Nothing needs to change. I can go where Batman can’t, you’ve always known that. It’s been clear to us both since I managed to get those tires off.”

Bruce stood slowly, weary from the emotional drain of the last hour “Thank you son, now please, come home?” Under the helmet a wide beam ran across Jason’s face and the robotic voice blared from his helmet’s speakers. “Of course B, it’s been far too long. I,” he felt his voice waver, “I never thought you’d want me back. I was the failure. I was the one who died and failed you and Alfie. Thank you B.” Strong black, armoured arms pulled him into a tight hug and he melted into the safety. He was safe; the clown couldn’t get him anymore, Talia couldn’t manipulate him anymore, his _Dad_ wanted him back. As they left the building Jason saw keys fly towards him and he caught them easily.

“I think it’s time you drove, don’t you?”


End file.
